Nondestructive testing of components may be used to identify anomalies, defects, or damaged portions of components without further damaging the component. One type of nondestructive testing is thermography. In thermography, a thermal camera is used to capture image data representative of a surface temperature of a component in response to an applied heat or cooling source. In flash thermography, a heat source, such as a flash lamp, is used to apply heat to the outer surface of the component. The thermal camera captures image data representative of the surface temperature of the component over time, which provides the thermal response of the component to the heat source. In flowing thermography, a fluid (e.g., hotter or colder than the bulk temperature of the component) is flowed through internal passages of the component, and the thermal camera captures image data representative of the surface temperature of the component over time.